


Flowers for the warrior

by JupiterGoddess



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterGoddess/pseuds/JupiterGoddess
Summary: After his defeat at Gaara's hands at the Chunin Exam, Lee gets an unexpected visitor while in hospital.





	Flowers for the warrior

A gentle breeze blew in through the window and made the thin, white curtains sway a little. It filled the hospital room with the pleasant scent of a late summer day.

Lee lay in the room's bed, clad in the hospital's turquoise nightgown, arm and leg in plaster. It was only three days since his devastating Chunin Exam fight against Gaara. Since then, Lee felt down like he hadn't since his days in the Academy. The medic nins needed to perform more tests, but they had made it clear that the injuries were very, very grave. None oft hem had said it aloud yet, but Lee sensed that his existence as a shinobi was at risk. Without nothing to distract him, he had great trouble pushing any thoughts of having to quit being a shinobi away.

Memories of his fight against Gaara kept returning. Lee didn't hold a grudge; he wasn't the type to. However, he couldn't hold back a pang of bitterness on the prospect of loosing his life as shinobi. And, of course, because of how close he had come to winning. If Gaara hadn't caught the brunt of that last punch with his sand, Lee would have won.

,So close… I was so close to catching up with them…'

There were three other Genin Lee wanted to fight above all else: Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuga Neji. However, ever since beginning to train for the Chunin Exams, Lee had felt as if the three were becoming stronger at a rate he couldn't keep up with anymore. All he wanted was to fight them or at their side as an equal. Gaara had beaten the second round of the exam at lightning speed and without even a single scratch. If Lee had managed to defeat him, he could have truly called himself equal to the others and challenge them confidently.

,Look at where I ended up instead.'

The inability to do nothing was almost driving him crazy. Lee had always been a boy of high energy, his body craving movement. Having to lay still for so long was straining for him. Alas, the way things stood, he was forbidden from any kind of training or exercise.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, breaking the silence. The sound came so unexpected, that it took a few moments for Lee to register.

,Who could it be? Gai-sensei only left two hours ago.'

Or had the Jonin decided to pop in a second time for a moment? Could it be Neji? Naruto? Or maybe even – dare he think it – Sakura?

Curious, he called: „Enter!"

The door opened. To his surprise, he didn't recognise the girl who entered. She had long, beautiful brown hair and beautiful light brown, almost golden eyes. She seemed familiar, though Lee couldn't recall where he had seen her. Had she gotten the wrong room?

„Uhm… Lee-san?"

Apparently, she was exactly where she wanted to be. The girl stepped inside, hands for some reason behind her back. Where had Lee seen her before…?

„Good day to you", he said, still very surprised. „What can I do for you?"

„I don't know if you remember me… but I'm Yakumo Kurama."

It came back to Lee immediately. „Of course! Now I remember! You once were with Kurenai-sensei, watching Gai-sensei and me train. He's also told me a bit about you. You've got a genjutsu kekkei genkai."

Memories flashed in front of his mind. Of a girl utterly distraught by the havoc her powers had wraught.

Yakumo's eyes lit up. She must be very happy that he had recognised her. The black-haired taijutsu expert found to his own surprise that he would very well like to see that smile more often.

She seemed also to be very shy, as she took a few moments until she could speak again.

„Yeah, that is me." She squirmed a little before the next words. „I… I heard what happened to you at the Chunin Exam. And so I… I wanted to come visit you."

Her cheeks turned a pretty pink as she quickly brought her arms forward from behind her back. Now Lee could see what she had held hidden there. It was a small, yet beautiful bundle of flowers.

For the first time since his loss to Gaara, Lee felt a surge of happiness again and even smiled. He carefully took the flowers from Yakumo and sniffed at them. They smelled really good in addition to their good looks.

„They are beautiful. Thank you so much, Yakumo."

That a girl whom he barely knew wanted to visit him in hospital and even gave him flowers, made Lee happy fort he first time since he got here. It meant she wasn't just pretty, but also had a good heart and truly cared for him – a boy she barely knew.

Seeing his joy seemed to make Yakumo happy as well. She smiled to herself in that way people did when they were happy about making other people happy. Asking him to wait for a moment, she left the room and quickly returned with a vase, already water in it. She held it, while Lee gently put the flowers in it, then put the vase onto the bedside table.

„I'll enjoy watching them for as long as they are in bloom", Lee said with a broad smile. „Many, many thanks again, Yakumo. They already make this bleak room a lot more colorful."

„Well…" The pink returned to her cheeks. „You were really brave. I've heard people talk about that Gaara you fought. I came across him on the street just yesterday. He's… frightening. I would forfeit or run away before even facing him in battle. That you almost beat him was amazing."

That last sentence still stung. However, as it contained a compliment as well, Lee wasn't bothered by it too much.

„You're flattering me", he said, sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

„No. You really are a great shinobi, Lee."

Something inside his heart melted. But before he could respond Yakumo bowed.

„I'm afraid I have to go now. An errand is waiting for me." She paused another time. „May I… may I visit you again sometime?"

Lee's face probably beamed at a million watt from how happy he was. He couldn't believe Yakumo had asked to see him again.

„Of course you can! You're welcome anytime!"

„That's great. See you soon, then."

And with that, Yakumo opened the door and left.

Lee lay in his bed, a smile on his lips and eyes on the fresh bundle of flowers.

He was really looking forward to seeing her again. And his injuries seemed a little less severe, too.


End file.
